I Hate Myself
by Sleepy Kokallie
Summary: Seam hears Jevil sobbing, but why? As soon as Seam finds out, his best friend reveals a precious secret. (Oneshot-fluff, Jevil curses every 10 minutes)


**(A/n) Yes this is another fan fiction about Seam and Jevil (literally I love these two ) so hope you enjoy but not really.**

 **Btw Jevil is a potty mouth and decides to curse every 10 minutes in this fic.**

* * *

 _Seam's POV_

* * *

 _And as the battle raged on... the lighteners plunged into the forests in great forces. The last of the shadowy troop was never to see again as..._

"Look at me... I sometimes wish wish that I was never born this way way... Or not born at all!"

I heard a worried murmur through the door from Jevil's room. His sobbing obscured my thoughts. _What was happening?_ I thought to myself.

I placed my book down on my desk and left my armchair. Surely he would let me into his room but he sounds so miserable I don't know if he'll let me in or not. I put my paws up to the door and pressed an ear against it.

"No wonder I sometimes _fake_ my feelings around Seam... I'm always thinking that he'd hate hate me! Whatever ever... I guess I'll have to conceal most of myself again... No one will know I'm a damn demon..."

Jevil opened the door as I jumped up in alarm. There was no time to run or use a spell or what not. He looked at me anxiously and tears dripped from his eyes. He looked different. His normal jester suit was swapped with a black turtleneck sweater, dark purple shorts, and cozy white slippers. But two things that caught my eye was that his mittens were off and revealed sharp black claws and his hat was off.

Apparently Jevil has hair. And horns. His black hair was all over the place and his dull purple horns stuck out from the mess.

I looked at him in shock.

Jevil sniffed, "What do you you want Seam?" His tail dropped to the ground as he floated. "Jevil, you never told me you were a -" Jevil's eyes watered with tears . "See why I hid this? It's because I knew you would hate to see the real me! I fucking hate hate having this and sometimes being alive alive so I can just waste some other people's breath while they die and I still live! Why why? Because I'm immortal... No one can kill me no matter how hard they try!"

He broke down again in a fit of agonizing wails. "Well, you know I can have secrets too... But everyone's different and you have some things that make you you... And well, if you weren't here I'd probably be a nervous wreck up stage but you make me have a purpose out there. We're a team remember?" I mewed.

Jevil snarled and clawed the wall leaving scratches on the fabric, "Seam... You don't know how twisted my life has been... my parents fucking LEFT me in a forest with no food or water! How the hell did I survive survive? Oh, look I literally scared everyone I asked for food with THESE!" He pointed to his horns , claws, and tail. "So I was forced to live in the forest... And had to nearly starve for like 16 years or something... I was too tired to even care... Then I met you and..." His words cut off.

I hugged him. Jevil tensed up. I squeezed him, " Never hate yourself or your life... I never want to lose you... " my words left mental scars on me. How could I talk about losing him? Jevil broke away and pushed me onto the floor.

"Get me away from you! I'm a monster and you know it it!" Jevil roared. I mumbled, " But why did you partner up with me if you were so ashamed? "

Jevil cried again, "Just shut up Seam..."

I shook my head reluctantly, "No I won't. You're my best friend and I'm going to help you." Jevil lashed his tail and fell to his knees. "Didn't I say to shut up?" He slashed at my ears. I whispered, "Jevil, please." He took no notice and scratched me on the face. "All of this is just a sad little facade... I wish you could stop calling me your damn friend already!" I

I held a one of his hands with a paw, "But Jevil... We are friends..." Jevil sniffed and slammed his claws next to my head. " Stop calling me your friend... I'm nothing more than a monster. " I lifted a paw and caressed his face gently, "You are a dear friend not a monster."

Jevil scooted closer so that our tails were touching. "G-get over it it... I hate myself." I purred, "Jevil... Come on, you know how you always get me with pranks and jokes... You even scared me out of my fur when you hid in a box and popped out of it saying, 'pop goes the Jevil!'"

Jevil held my paw at his face and put it down at my side. "I... Wish I could be calm like you... You're just-" he cut off and smiled sheepishly. A blush enlightened his face. "Well... Whatever... I'm too chaotic for my own good to be like a Seam Seam!"

Yep... That's the Jevil I knew... "What happened to the chaos? Oh wait, you were busy sobbing about something that was about being perfect! Where did Jevil go with his chaos?" I laughed. Jevil giggled. "Don't do that again..." I muttered to him. Jevil tensed, "Of course not..." He held my tail in his.

My face flushed a deep purple. "J-jevil?" I whimpered. This is too close for my liking. Jevil sighed and said nothing. To close to close to close! A bashful expression swung across my face. I laughed nervously as the jester scooted closer, "Jevil... what are you doing?" He placed a finger to my lips in silence. His expression dropped to seriousness. He held my paws in his hands, "Listen Seam... I really don't know if I should hate or love myself, but the one thing I love is what is in front of me me right now now."

I blush hard at the statement.

Jevil's breath crossed my face. Closer. My fur brushed against his face and...

* * *

I gasped. I sat up in Jevil's bed. The jester was still quietly asleep. I looked around. I felt dizzy . The scent of Dark candy wreathed around me.

My ears twitched to the sound of bedcovers moving. Jevil leaned against me in his awakening. "GOOD MORNING MORNING..."


End file.
